


Hazard a Fandom

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [9]
Category: Hazard - Richard Marx (Music Video), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean discovers the Hazard music video fandom. Now it's keeping him up nights.





	Hazard a Fandom

When Sam gets up that morning to go for his run, he finds Dean awake at his laptop. The thing is, Dean's definitely _still_ awake, he's _been_ awake.

"Got a case?"

"Not...exactly." And then Dean hides his eyes. Just a bit.

"Oh...kay?"

"It's weird, though, man? It's like I found this thing, and it'd almost be our kind of thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But it's this music video, Sammy, and I just can't stop watching it. There's...fan theories, and there's a bunch of different versions of the video, and there's fan videos of the video. There's so many versions, you can't really tell what the hell happened, and it would _almost_ be our kind of thing."

"Yeah...I hear you."

"So I'm trying to solve it," Dean says. "But I don't know if I can. You wanna take a look?"


End file.
